It is common place in the construction industry to require objects such as pipes, fittings, cables, conduits or concrete columns for example, to pass or recess through a medium such as concrete, gypsum plaster, wood, earth, stone or gravel. It is important to create a space between the object and the surrounding medium through which it passes to allow for relative movements and maintain the integrity of the components within the system. For example, spacing the object and the surrounding medium not only protects the object and/or medium from abrasion but also allows for thermal expansion, vibration and other movements.
Known methods for protecting an object as such include providing a thin sleeve, a polystyrene sleeve or a bubble wrap sleeve over the object. Each one of these methods has its own set of disadvantages, including:                Thin sleeve products do not provide a cavity between the object and the medium and therefore do not allow for movement in certain directions,        Polystyrene products are prone to break, difficult to ship, not adjustable and are not adaptable. They also cannot be linked or coupled once the medium is set which leaves debris on the site.        Bubble wrap products cannot easily be adjusted on site and cannot form different cavity shapes.        
It is also common place in the construction industry to require cavities to be created in a medium into which fittings or housings can be installed once the surrounding medium has set. For example, a wooden block is sometimes used to create a cavity for an electrical box in a wall. The block is removed after the plaster has set by chipping the wood. This process would usually require the application of a solvent to the wooden block. As such, the process becomes somewhat expensive, time consuming and messy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and/or device for creating or filling a void space or protecting an object, or to at least go some way towards providing an alternative or to provide the public with a useful choice.